


Time Will Wait

by charleybradburies



Series: Future, Present, & Past [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Era, Canon Jewish Character, Co-workers, Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: ncis_drabble, Community: slashthedrabble, Conflict of Interests, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Jewish Character, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Immigration & Emigration, Inheritance, Jewish Character, Language Barrier, Mild Kink, Off-screen Relationship(s), Old Friends, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Phone Calls & Telephones, Relationship(s), Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Gibbs can wait, can't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Will Wait

**Author's Note:**

> So I started to write this and realized it applied to a bunch of things (I usually smoosh prompts together, but this is more than usual!) and yeah.
> 
> 1-million-words June Bingo Card Challenge: Schmoop/Love Card 5x5 #1: Learning the Curves // 100-women prompt #6: Past // femslash100 Drabble Cycle #11: Kink: Prompt #9: Roleplay // ncis-drabble challenge #440: Inheritance // slashthedrabble challenge #360: Ignore. 
> 
> Also, my first femslash fic for NCIS :) 
> 
> Title from the song "Time Will Wait" by Kristin Diable.

Ziva's trailing kisses along her hip when the phone on Jenny's bedside table rings, less than a minute after her mobile. This time, Jenny groans and starts to roll towards it, but Ziva tsk-tsks, pulling her back by the wrist.

"Your Agent Gibbs can wait, Madame Director," she whispers against Jenny's hipbone, and twines their fingers as she meets Jen's eyes, heading down to her with a look of weak reprimand, with the sparkles that accompany a smirk.

"He will only do what he pleases anyway, yes?" she grins. Jenny groans again, knowing that she's lost this round as Ziva's mouth ghosts back down her still-sweaty pelvis and wraps longingly around her clit.

"You remember, Officer David, when I told you that you could be just as insufferable as your father?"

Her wet slit's graced with the hot, taunting exhale of Ziva's "yes, ma'am."

"I was wrong. You're even worse."

Ziva, smirking, pushes a finger into her; Jenny gulps down a breath, her posture reflexively softening and giving Ziva better access to her.

"Crisp on the old block, yes?"

Jenny laughs. 

"...chip off the old block, Ziva."

Ziva huffs in disappointment.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll adjust to our idioms eventually."


End file.
